


Helios

by PB9



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, mention of possible deaths but no deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: People say I shine like a sunflower.Beaming, passionate, energetic.I agree, I'm just like a sunflower.But not because of those reasons,but because all I can do with my sun is watch.





	Helios

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helios](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497797) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)

* * *

People say I shine like a sunflower.

Beaming, passionate, energetic.

I agree, I'm just like a sunflower.

But not because of those reasons,

but because all I can do with my sun is watch.

* * *

_The Mythology of Clytie, the former lover of Helios, as he turned his heart away from her towards another water nymph - Leucothoe, she was heart-broken. Left deserted, she ran to Leucothoe's father and told him about the affair. But as she was already defiled, she had to be put to death by sand burial, alive. Helios was disgusted of Clytie with the news and turned away from her even more. Thus, she stripped down naked and sat on the rocks by the beach, mourning the departure of her lover. After nine days she turned into a heliotrope, turning its head to look at her lover's chariot as he passes by._

Kim Donghyun's brows twitched as he read, there have been at least five versions of the same mythology of Helios and Clytie.

So is Clytie the former lover or just another water nymph?

Is Leucothoe mortal or not?

Is she supposedly a water nymph? Well a source claims she is Clytie's own sister.

_Well, if that's the case he would be disgusted by her killing her own sister too._

So is it Helios or Apollo - he's pretty sure it is Helios but this another source claims it's the Greek god not the Titan.

So did Clytie turn into a sunflower or heliotrope? What is that even?

His head was about to explode - like now.

He decided to have a cup of tea.

He looked up, there was already a new cup of tea in front of him.

'Looks like you could use a cuppa'

'Thank you... I..'

'Hey, don't worry, it's just a cup of tea Dongdongie' He chuckled and patted on Donghyun's hair.

'It'll be fine'

* * *

He knew Lim Youngmin two years ago, the latter was a friend of a friend. Upon realising that Donghyun would be coming to the same university as his, Youngmin invited the younger to room with him.

'I mean, we're pretty similar right?'

'...'

'No, no, I meant.. umm.. like our routines and stuffs. Hey, Sewoon help me out a bit here'

And that's the story on how he secured himself a roommate - a very attractive roommate with a heart of a teddy bear.

Is this going to turn into another cliché story of roommates falling in love?

Well he hoped.

* * *

People usually do not fall in love over the course of two hours - he was well aware.

If one really ask him - he could not answer either when did he start having feelings for Youngmin.

Maybe it's when he pauses to think.

Maybe it's when he cares for people around him.

Maybe it's when he brings a Donghyun a cup of tea whenever his train of thought is wrecked.

Maybe it's when he has a collection of tea leaves but doesn't drink tea.

Maybe it's when he could remember Donghyun's allergies better than himself.

Maybe it's when he pats Donghyun on the head.

Maybe it's when he's flustered because of some light teasing.

Maybe it's when he's tipsy and blush because he had a few too much beer.

Maybe it's when they hug.

Maybe

it's just because Youngmin is Youngmin.

* * *

'You're like...um... a sunflower! Yes!' Youngmin exclaimed loudly - a little too loud for their dorm.

'A sunflower?'

'Yep, like, just looking at you made me feel very energetic. You've got this.. like.. beams of positivism radiating around you. And definitely very very vibrant. Also, you with this very jumper just - like - boom - sunflower'

Donghyun chuckled as he look at his golden-yellow jumper.

Youngmin rolled his eyes at the younger's reaction, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

People really do not fall in love over the course of two hours.

This time he experienced 'falling in love' secondhand.

He can feel it - Youngmin was in love with ~~someone~~ Sewoon.

His roommate was not really good at keeping his feelings to himself. Or maybe it's just Donghyun had gotten a lot better at reading people - or rather - just Youngmin.

The way Youngmin looks at Sewoon. Respect. Love. Adoration. They were all there.

The way Youngmin treats Sewoon, a 5-year-old could tell that he is a priority.

The way Youngmin blushes and scratches the back of his head when he talks to Sewoon - despite knowing each other for the past 5 years, everyone could tell that his feelings has changed.

He would like to say he observe this with a wrenching heart - but it seemed like his lungs took over.

He looked at the sunflower petals in his hands.

_Of course - it must be a sunflower._

* * *

He had known Kim Donghyun for about two years.

The latter one was the epitome of positivism.

The Happy Virus™ with the most vibrant smile he had ever seen.

From the confused 12th grade student to the still confused second year student, but 60% tea.

Maybe it's 50% now. At least that's the only excuse Youngmin could come up with to the strange changes in behaviour of his roommate.

He works at their dorm less - by less he meant all the times. He doesn't know how the younger find all the cafe he ended up at from, but apparently, those are his new work areas.

He goes out with him less - again, he meant Donghyun just _stops_ going out with him. It doesn't matter if it's a cup of boba, a morning run, a late night craving of burgers, random shopping sprees or even just having a lunch together.

He stops asking him for help - and no - he didn't learn this himself.

He didn't know what to do when Jonghyun texted him, asking if he could outline the timeline of the Cold War. Lim Youngmin majored in Modern Russian History - of course he could.

The thing is Jonghyun majored in English History - currently studying the British Empire not Churchill and his non consecutive terms that would require his help - that's Second Year content.

So why the fuck would he need to know the timeline of the Cold War.

Second Year content.

Kim Donghyun was not even close to Jonghyun.

And he chose that bugi over him.

* * *

He really felt as if Donghyun was seeping through the gasp of his fingers.

He's slowly removing himself out of Youngmin's life - and he's really worried.

Even more when he found the younger sleeping with some sunflower petals on his desk.

Yes.

Sunflower petals are cute and essentially harmless.

Yes, he also had to find a way to deal with the fact that he no longer works with him in the living room anymore, but that's not the priority right now.

He would not be paranoid, if only Donghyun's laptop did not jerk awake, showing him endless taps of research on a disease as he was about to close it.

And the fact that they agreed to not bring flowers, petals or any type of inedible plants into the dorm.

* * *

He felt lost - really lost.

As he eyed the tea dispersing in a ceramic cup, his mind wandered.

He's pretty sure he knew Donghyun very well - if he is in love with someone else he must know.

Call him narcissistic but he's pretty sure it's him Donghyun had feelings for. But then, it just doesn't make sense.

He ~~likes~~ loves Donghyun.

Therefore, as one may conclude, Donghyun is not having an unrequited love.

Unless

* * *

He sat by the bed, looking at the sleeping boy with hopeless eyes.

_No_.

He can't allow it to happen to himself either.

* * *

> _Hanahaki disease is not about the unrequited love itself - it's from the **thought** of having one. The misunderstanding only catalyse the growth of the flower._

* * *

Donghyun woke up dizzily, he did not quite remember how he got onto his bed. His last memory was reading up on hanahaki disease - if he was about to die at least he would like to know how long he had left.

He had not start coughing out the entire sunflower yet - so he figure he still have some time.

But really though, how did he end up on his bed.

'Hey, you're awake?'

'Youngmin hyung?'

He looked around the room, it's still his own bedroom. Just with the addition of a 21-year-old man slumping against a chair, looking as sleepy as he was.

'You fell asleep on your desk so I carry you to your bed.'

'Oh.'

'Again actually.'

'Umm. Donghyun?'

'Yes?'

'There's something going on right?'

'What do you mean?'

He retreated from his earlier spot on the bed. Youngmin looked up.

'Do you have anything to tell me?'

'No?'

He retreated further.

'You fell asleep on your desk a lot, there are mysterious sunflower petals everywhere, you just stop hanging out with me completely.'

'I do?'

'YES. Oh my god Kim Donghyun!'

'Gosh damn it. You know what, we need to talk.'

'Wai-'

'Don't fucking try to not do this, we _need_ to talk. This is serious.'

'Bu-'

'But what?'

Donghyun finally looked up to face the older guy. He swore to God, he had never seen Youngmin this serious before, his eyes were strained and gaze was burning. He was paralysed.

'Aren't you going to say anything at all?'

'Okay then, if you're not going to say anything I might as well just get starte-'

'I'm not ready.'

'Not ready?'

'I'm just...I....I don't want to.... I don't know. I just... I'm not ready to face it yet.'

'Face what?'

'I...'

'Listen, if we don't talk about this now, I'm the next person who'll be coughing out flowers.'

'Wha- Wait. Why?'

'Are you fucking serious?'

'I..'

'Because I'm fucking in love with you. Oh. My. God.'

* * *

'So I heard you cured Donghyun's hanahaki?'

'Yes and no'

'Care to entertain me mister Alpaca?'

'I'd prefer something else than Alpaca but sure Bugi'

'Fuck you'

'I'd prefer for you to not do that but anyway-'

'Seriously just spill'

'He thought I didn't love him - to be accurate he thought I was in love with Sewoon.'

'You guys were close though'

'Jonghyun, I was asking Sewoon to help me write a song to confess to Donghyun.'

'OH.'

'Anyway, that project is now closed but I've got the song. So yeah, I told him I love him and yeah I convinced him that our love is mutual.'

'Sounds pretty chill'

'Not when he was sure that I was in love with Sewoon and might not know it.'

Jonghyun chuckles

'Dude, he really believed that, took me so long to convinced him that I love him and him alone with all of my heart.'

'Awe Youngminnie. How cute.'

'It was very bad, your newest favourite second-year was trying to do everything to not talk about it and I had to confess - with anger.'

'What the fuck bro.'

'He was firing me up! I'm not kidding! And his response was _what_.'

Jonghyun burst into balls of laughter.

* * *

Donghyun really hates himself for choosing Greek Mythology as an extra credit. Clytie and seven versions of her stories was one thing but three thousands - _3000_ \- Oceanids and then the Potamoi - directly translated to the _Rivers_ , the three thousands brothers of the said Oceanids. Like seriously, can Oceanus and Tethys not have this many children.

He's done.

Super done with this subject.

Never again he would take this as an extra credit.

'You'll most likely take it again next semester.'

'I said that out loud?'

'No. But your face said it all.'

'Right.'

'C'mon, don't frown, have some tea.'

'You _always_ know when I want a cup'

'Of course, I didn't live with you for the past three years for nothing.'

'I still cannot believe that I decided to move out of college dorm to continue staying with you.'

Youngmin chuckles as he sat down next to Donghyun and pats the younger's head as he eyes the tea.

'It'll be fine.'

Donghyun smiles.

* * *

> You're like a sunflower.
> 
> Beaming, passionate, energetic.
> 
> And I'm so happy you're mine.

* * *


End file.
